Sengoku
Sengoku (センゴク, Sengoku), also known as "Saint" Sengoku (仏のセンゴク, Hotoke no Sengoku; literally meaning "Sengoku the Buddha"), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. He was the fleet admiral of the Marines before the timeskip, succeeding Kong. He was also one of the major figures along with Whitebeard, Shiki, and Garp D. Monkey during the times when Roger D. Gol was still alive, and still continues to be in the present, even after his retirement from the Marines. Sometime during the timeskip, he became an Inspector General. He raised Rocinante Don Quixote like his own son. Following the Paramount War, he retires from the service and, against his recommendation to promote Aokiji, is succeeded by Akainu. Although retired from active duty, Sengoku continues to serve in the Marines as an inspector general. Two years after the war, he is shown to have mellowed rather considerably due to his lack of responsibilities. Due to his actions in the Battle of Marineford and his position in the Marines, he is one of the main antagonists of the Marineford Arc. "The fortress... can always be rebuilt. But the island of Marineford is the hub of our world! For all the citizens of the world who fear an invasion of evildoers... this is an ominous day! But justice and righteousness will never be defeated! Don't you dare speak lightly of sinking this island, you fiend!!." :—Sengoku. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Philip Weber (English), Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Sengoku is a tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man with a long, braided goatee and a mustache. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. The Young Past Days As a child, Sengoku had his trademark afro, and he was seen wearing a karate uniform with a black belt tied on his waist. In his youth, he also did not cover his afro and he lacked a beard. Twenty years before the present storyline, when Sengoku was already an admiral, he did not cover his afro and sported only a mustache. During his orders to Saul to bombard Ohara, he wore less regal-looking attire than he does in the present storyline: a simple black tank top, blue jeans, and his glasses, which is unlike a typical admiral's formal suit. The only Marine-related attire he wore at the time was apparently his Marine coat, draped over like a cape. However, when he was fighting Shiki in Marineford, he was wearing a black double-breasted suit with a blue tie under his coat. Fourteen years ago, still as an Admiral, he is seen wearing a white suit with a floral button dress shirt underneath and begins to grow his trademark braided goatee, albeit much shorter than it is now. His epaulettes during his time as an Admiral were similar to Garp's, which were red and black, but he doesn't have black on it and he never used red epaullets ever since he became Fleet Admiral. Pre-Timeskip His cap covers his hair, which is set in a large afro. His afro was revealed after using his Devil Fruit powers and having his cap knocked off. Ironically, prior to the timeskip, despite already being an elderly man upon his debut (being 77 years old at the time, thereby making him a year older than Garp and Rayleigh, both men being from his generation), Sengoku displayed little to no physical signs of his actual age, with his hair still not having grayed after 20 years. He typically wears black-rimmed glasses and a white and gold full Marine admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. The most distinctive features of this uniform are a life-size seagull on top of his cap, and his oversized Marine coat which he wears like a cape. His coat has the kanji for justice, in blue, emblazoned on the back. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 77 (debut), 79 (after timeskip) * Birthday: May 9th * Height: 278 cm (9'1") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Sengoku_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Sengoku, after timeskip. Background Personality Sengoku appears to be an exceedingly proud, enlightened, and intelligent man who was loyal to the World Government and, up until the cover-up of the Impel Down incident, never questioned orders from them. He also will not accept any reason for letting a criminal go, and also has a habit of getting very irritated with failure. His motto is "Reigning Justice" (君臨する正義, Kunrinsuru Seigi), in that he prioritizes upholding justice over all things, although he certainly does not shy away from actions that fall under the code of Absolute Justice. From his view, the Seven Warlords of the Sea are just pirates, though he notes how valuable they can be when the time comes. However, as the years went by, he appeared to be losing his faith in the government, shown after the Battle of Marineford when he was furious at the order from the Five Elders to suppress the second escape incident in Level 6 of Impel Down to save face and keep the faith of the people, thus placing nations in danger. This eventually led Sengoku to resign from the Marines. Before the Whitebeard War, he was concerned over the movements of the Straw Hat Pirates, and had followed their actions ever since they departed from Water 7, though at the time his current concern was about the upcoming war against Whitebeard, to the point that he brushed off the incident of the attack on a Celestial Dragon and left it to the admirals. Upon hearing about Luffy's break-in of Impel Down, Sengoku was so frustrated that he almost took it out on Garp, and had come close to losing his patience with the antics of the Monkey family in general. Sengoku also believed that a person's birth (with the consideration of the parents' reputation) is enough to determine the potential impact they could bring to the world if left unchecked, such as Ace being Roger's son and Luffy being Dragon's son. This is shown at Ace's execution, where one of the main reasons for Ace's execution was not just because he was a pirate, but because he was the son of Roger D. Gol, and Sengoku believed that Ace must be eliminated by any means necessary, even if that meant an all out war with Whitebeard. His epithet, Sengoku the Buddha, may seem contradictory at best since throughout the course of the series, while he has shown himself to be an extremely calm, composed, collected man, he has also shown himself to be quite capable of anger and violence. Doflamingo remarked on this irony when the Warlords convened at Mary Geoise to choose a successor for Crocodile. However, with the revelation of his Devil Fruit power, it would seem his epithet's origins come from his fruit's ability, exactly like the three current admirals (although his is not an alias). He also appears to have some common sense, as shown when he ordered the Whitebeard War to be put to an end and ordered the other Marines to tend to the wounded. His justice is not as uncompromising as Akainu's, and it seems to be more of a mix of both absolute and moral justice, as he did hold a large speech about morality. Another hint of moral justice is also shown when he got infuriated when the World Government decided to cover up the mass escape of the Level 6 Impel Down prisoners released by Blackbeard, although he once said not to question the World Government's orders. In addition, in his conversation with Kong, he stated that justice is a matter of personal values and does not endorse one form of justice over the other, mirroring Smoker's talk with Tashigi in Alabasta. This insinuates that Sengoku is more of a pragmatist in applying justice. Caesar Clown also states Sengoku is too soft for rejecting the potential of mass-murder weapons and experimentation on prisoners, in contrast to what Caesar believes Sakazuki would want, further enforcing that Sengoku is more moral than he appears. After becoming an Inspector General, Sengoku seems to have become far more cheerful and laid-back, and tends to take things very casually like his friend Garp, such as how he merely laughed playfully when Issho voiced his thoughts in how Law and Luffy should be acknowledged as Dressrosa's heroes, along with the admiral's decision to not arrest the pirate alliance immediately. Tsuru notes this drastic change in Sengoku's behavior is the result of how he has less responsibilities as compared to his time in the past. Regardless, he still shows wisdom as he passed down his knowledge to the current generation of Marines about the past regarding the Yonko and pointed out how many world known figures have some affiliation with Wano. Though he may appear to be stern because of his duties as a Marine, he is actually very kind and compassionate. His drastic actions at the Battle of Marineford were motivated by the desire to protect innocent civilians from getting embroiled in conflict out of fear that when the secrets held in One Piece are discovered, it would turn the world on its head and lead to total war. He also expressed extreme rage towards the World Government for trying to cover up the break out of extremely dangerous criminals imprisoned in Level Six of Impel Down, as letting such criminals loose could pose immense danger to civilians. Furthermore, learning about Rocinante's death, a man he considered like his own son, was enough to break his heart and drive him to tears. Like his longtime colleague Garp, Sengoku's favorite snack is okaki, fried rice crackers. He is often seen munching on them, especially in his retirement. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral * Luffy D. Monkey * World Government Rivals Enemies * Don Quixote Pirates Powers and Abilities As the former Fleet Admiral of the entire Marine force, Sengoku had absolute power over every action the Marines do, including summoning a Buster Call, granting and removing a Warlord's title at any time, provided they meet the criteria for either. The only ones that are above him and command him are the Five Elders and Commander-in-Chief Kong. However, with his resignation came the loss of such authorities. Sengoku possesses a strong will as he was able to resist Luffy's unconscious burst of Conqueror's Haki. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Alongside Garp and Tsuru, Sengoku is one of the most powerful Marines of his generation. Even without his Devil Fruit powers, Sengoku has enormous strength, enough to effortlessly hold down an enraged Garp with only one hand. Sengoku is also a tremendously skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Combined with his Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit powers, he could knock away all the members of the Blackbeard Pirates, who are extremely powerful in their own right, sending them flying. When Shiki was wreaking havoc in Marineford twenty two years ago, Sengoku fought alongside Garp and were able to subdue him whilst destroying half the city in the process, keeping him imprisoned in Impel Down, a tremendous feat as Shiki is an immensely powerful swordsman who had single-handedly slaughtered an entire army of Marines before they subjugated him. Alongside Fujitora and Tsuru, Sengoku could defeat Jack, one of the most powerful members of the Beast Pirates, who could single-handedly fight the entire military force of the Mokomo Dukedom consisting of minks who were natural born fighters. Sengoku has extraordinary speed even in his gigantic buddha form. He could launch an unexpected surprise attack on all the members of the Blackbeard Pirates. Combat Skills Tactical Skills An extraordinary master strategist with immense military experience, Sengoku is renowned for his tactical and strategic genius by Marines and pirates alike. He is mainly responsible for all the Marine maneuvers deployed throughout the Whitebeard War at Marineford, such as forwarding a plan to all Marines that Ace D. Portgas was to be executed ahead of the official schedule with the intention that the opposing pirate forces would intercept the message and lose their composure. He then conspired with Admiral Akainu in a plot to derail the alliance between Whitebeard's core divisions and the 41 independent New World pirate crews assisting by directing a 20-strong Pacifista division to target only the non-Whitebeard division pirates, and it was possible that the earlier transmissions regarding Ace's true parentage was not only an act of public justification but also to demoralize those pirates who were undermined by the Roger Pirates. With Akainu's persuasion, Sengoku's plan managed to drive one of those captains to attempt assassinating Whitebeard himself, and while the blow was not fatal, it did further debilitate Whitebeard's already hazardous condition. He operated his strategies while keeping close in mind the various powers of his greatest subordinates, especially the Marine Admirals: raising Marineford's siege walls in conjunction with Akainu's "Meteor Volcano" to rout the allied pirate forces and destroying Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick while protecting the brunt of the Marine garrison from the damage. Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha Techniques Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki It has been stated that all marines with the rank of vice admiral and above possess Haki, so as a former high ranking officer as well as leader of the Marines, Sengoku can also use the ability. Sengoku is one of the very few people in the world who can use all three types of Haki. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip East Blue Saga Battle of Gods Saga During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Sengoku One Piece Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters